Tindalos
Tindalos is a boss fought in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold, during the DLC quest "The Eldritch Hound," on the 12th floor. Tindalos (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The fight begins with the Toxin Gland being not active (but already targetable by your attacks). At the end of the first turn, it will activate, lowering the amount of HP you will heal with your skills. At the end of every turn, it will lower again your healing capabilities. While the Toxin Gland is alive, Tindalos will only use Venom Claw, Chaos Slash, Shock Swing and Tentacle Rage, so as long as you protect from statuses with Barrier or Protect Order you'll be fine, since the pure damage done by these attacks is not deadly. It would be wise to protect your front row with Front Guard and have Guard Order on your back row. If you don't kill Tindalos quickly enough, you'll reach a point where you won't be able to heal yourself enough to survive the damage. The only way to remove the anti-healing effect is by killing the Toxin Gland; however, when you do that, Tindalos will start using Power Needle, which permanently raises Tindalos' attack stat. This effect cannot be undone by any means, so you don't want it to hit you in the first place. A Survivalist with maxed Speed Up, Trick Step and Chain Dance is enough to attract the majority of the attacks, causing them to miss; you can set up the first Trick Step while the Toxin Gland is still active, re-using it the turn after every Power Needle, since it normally doesn't use it two times in a row. Once the battle has ended, the quest isn't over. The player needs to take the seal to the marked location on the map in the southeast corner of the floor. This needs to be done while the player is being hounded by more copies of Tindalos that spawn as they enter each room. Continuing to challenge them is not recommended, for they will spawn indefinitely until the quest is concluded. Ariadne Threads and Floor Jump are also disabled during this sequence. Use the pillars and ice tiles in the area to get ahead of them. Skills *'Tentacle Rage' (Uses head): 3-6 random cut attacks across the entire party. *'Venom Claw' (Uses arms): Cut attack to one line, may inflict curse or poison. *'Chaos Slash' (Uses arms): Medium cut attack to one party member with splash damage, may inflict blind or panic. *'Shock Swing' (Uses head): Bash attack to the entire party, may paralyze. *'Power Needle '(No limbs): Stab attack to one party member, removing the topmost buff and increasing permanently Tindalos' attack stat. Other Targets: *Toxin Gland: Will activate at the end of the first turn. Conitional Drop *To obtain Tindalos' Conditional Drop, the Bound Talon, you have to defeat it while its legs are bound. Trivia * Tindalos is a reference to the Hounds of Tindalos, a race of dog-like creatures from the Cthulhu Mythos. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC